Rosalie's Gift
by TeamSeth2014
Summary: Edward never returned in New Moon. Bella moved on. Five years later Bella is changed. She is now in search of Rosalie to give a gift she will never forget. M just to be safe. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES!
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie's Gift**

Edward never returned in New Moon. Bella was changed 5 years after he left. They meet again after 100 years.

2 years after Edward left, I finally moved on. I moved on with Tyler. After we graduated he proposed. I immediately said yes, of course! A year after we got married, I found out I was pregnant. We had a girl. Her name was Rose Renee Crowley. Yes I know I named her after Rosalie Lillian Hale, the Cullen that hated me most. But I always knew why. And now I am going to make sure she gets what she wants most.

One day Tyler and I got into a car accident while we went to pick up Rose from Jake's house. Kate Denali was looking for the Cullens, and she smelled us, she then changed both of us. We had to leave Rose behind for a few years until we got control of our blood lust. Then we went back for her. When she was old enough I changed her.

I have a really cool power I can block mental attacks, like Edward's gift, but I can also turn vampires into humans and vise-versa.


	2. Chapter 2

First Chapter: Let's begin the search

100 years later

"Tyler, do you remember Rosalie Hale?" I asked my long time husband.

"Yeah, what about her?" he said looking at me from the TV.

"Well, you now my power, and I wanted to help her with something." I said looking down, ready for his reaction.

"Why would you help her, they all left you!" He yelled, standing up and facing me.

"She never did I wasn't close to her, and I always knew why, it's just I want to help her, I feel like I need to do this."

He took a deep breath, " Okay, but how are we going to find her?"

"Well we can go visit Aro, and ask to borrow Demetri, I am sure Rose will let us borrow her husband for a day or two." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and we will get to see our baby girl, maybe she can come with us!"

"Maybe, I will go get tickets and call Aro,"

"Okay," After he said that I got up gave him a quick peck on the lips, and went to call aro.

RING RINGRING

"hello?" aro asked.

"Hey! It's me Bella, I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"Sure sweet heart, what is it?"

"I am looking for Rosalie Hale/Cullen, can I borrow Demetri and Rose for a week or two, to find her?"

"Sure, but why do you want to find them, they hurt you so?"

"To give her a gift, that's all."

"Okay, when are you coming?"

"Can you send the plane?"

"Sure see you in a few hours, bye!"

"Bye Aro"

IN VOLTERRA

"hey Jane, how are you?"

"Hey I am great, Felix and I just went on our 100th honeymoon!"

"That's wonderful, Tyler and I have been meaning to have another one soon."

The rest of the walk was silent, then we reached the doors to the meeting/feeding room.

"Mommy Daddy!" Rose screamed as she bolted to give me and Tyler a hug.

"hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"I am amazing, so is Dem!"  
>"So do you know why we are here?"<p>

"Yes we are all set to go, but let's talk to Aro first."

"okay," I said with a laugh.

"Bella dear how are you!" Aro asked as I went to hug him,

"I am doing wonderful, how about you?"

"I am doing amazing!"

"That great, I think we should be heading out now,"

"Okay call me when you find her."  
>"Okay,"<p>

FOUND ROSALIE

"I smell them," Demetri said . Then we found a mansion in a clearing in the forest,

"This must be it," I said. Then we walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Esme answered the door. She looked surprised.  
>"Bella! Is that really you! We thought you were dead!"<p>

"Yes it's me Esme how are!" I asked giving her a big hug.

"We are great, oh come in come in!" Then she screamed family meeting. Everyone came rushing in. And they stopped dead in their tracks. Then Alice ran at me for a hug.

"Uh, Hi Alice how are you?" I asked after she came hurtling at me.

"I am amazing how are you!"

"I am good Alice,"

"What are you doing here, and who are those two, I know Demetri, but not them"

"Oh how rude of me, This is Tyler Crowley, he is my husband he went to Forks with us. And this is my daughter Rose Renee Crowley, well used to be. She is Demetri's wife." I said with a laugh.

"Your married! AHHH! And you have a beautiful daughter!" she said jumping up and down.

"Yes, and calm down alice! Hahahha." Everyone was just staring at me. Then Emmett picked me up and gave me an EmmyBear hug."

"Hey Emmett how are you?"

"I am good, so is Rosie." Then Rosalie looked at me. With unshed tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want this to happen to you. But at least you have Rose." She said looking down at her pumps.

I went over to her and hugged her. And she looked up at me. With a confused look.

"Yes I did, and I named her after you. And my visit it primarily for you, and well Emmett of course."

She looked confused again.

"Well how about we all sit down and I explain everything?"

"So why did you come? I know you have a cool power, but I am so confused right now," she said looking down once again. Then Emmett jumped up with a huge smile on his face. He came and picked me up and spun me around.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!" I laughed and said no problem.

"I am still confused!"

"Emmett tell your wife the good news!" I said with a laugh.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" he screamed as happy as ever.

"WHAT!" she screamed looking at me,

"I am going to turn both of you human and Emmett is gonna knock you up, to put it the simple way,"

She tackled me and we fell to the floor.

"THANK YOU!" she screams with venom tears running down her face.

"you are very welcome."

THE END


End file.
